Fishing Trawler
Fishing Trawler is a Fishing minigame run by Murphy that players can play at Port Khazard. Players need a minimum of level 15 Fishing to participate. Players board a trawler boat and work as a team to prevent the boat from sinking as they are sailed for 12 minutes around the sea. It can be overwhelming for a single player, so it is recommended to bring friends, a clan, or other experienced fishers. Travel *Using the teleport option located in the Minigame Group Finder * Both Ardougne and Watchtower teleport spells will get you relatively close to Port Khazard. The Ardougne cloak 1 or higher will teleport even closer, at the Ardougne Monastery *Fairy ring code is just north of Port Khazard. *The Charter ship has a stop in Port Khazard. *Using the Khazard Teleport on the Lunar spellbook. Playing the game Players will need to repair leaks in the sides of the boat with swamp paste and the fishing nets with rope when they get torn. It is recommended that each player brings about 150 swamp paste, 10 ropes, and a bailing bucket depending on the size of the team. Larger teams will experience far more leaks and torn nets than smaller teams, although it can be very advantageous to have a player stationed at each leak spot and several extra players to bail or fix the net. All the needed items are available in the Port Khazard general store, which only stocks 500 swamp paste, and can be quite expensive especially when the stock is low. Swamp paste can be obtained cheaply in the Mort'ton building store. Successful teams will be returned to the Port Khazard dock where they can inspect the trawler net for a reward of any saltwater fish they are able to catch up to their fishing level. This is the only way for high level fishers to obtain manta rays and sea turtles. A deposit box just south of the net facilitates return of a player's catch to the bank. In addition, players may receive pieces of the angler's outfit, which grants bonus Fishing experience. When a player receives a piece a message in the chat box will state Unsuccessful teams will find themselves swimming above a sinking ship after the ship fills with water. They must climb onto a barrel in order to be returned to the shore south of Port Sarim. Other information *The official world for Fishing Trawler is world 370. *The update on 20 March 2007 changed the way each player's catch is calculated and greatly increased the yield of high level fish for high level players. *Swamp paste is often lost when it is used to fill a hole while the screen is loading between "empty" and "water filled" ship types and when another player is filling the same hole. In both cases it will use a swamp paste but won't have any effect. *After an unknown update, the Fishing Trawler was updated to stop people from using High Level Alchemy during the game. *If the game finishes while the net is ripped, the player will receive a message that states "The smelly net is empty" instead of the usual fish rewards.